candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 102 (Super Saga)/Versions
|type = Moves |candies= }} First Version :This version was available before 21 April 2015 * There were 65 moves instead of 70 * There were 6 colors instead of 8 * 1 star score was 500,000 instead of 1,000,000 * The old difficulty was Inanely Hard Stars |type = Moves |candies= }} Second Version :This version existed before the Actual Episode 24, after 5 May 2015 and before 1 May 2016 * There were 70 moves instead of 73 before the Actual Episode 24 * 1 star score was 1,000,000 instead of 2,000,000 before the Actual Episode 24 * All icings had 6 layers before 1 May 2016 * The old difficulty was Impossibly Hard before the Actual Episode 24 Stars |type = Moves |candies= }} Third Version :This version was available before 5 May 2015 * There were 73 moves instead of 70 * 1 star score was 2,000,000 instead of 1,000,000 * The old difficulty was Impossible and unable to defeated Stars Solution * Player is required to use the *2 Score boosted to beat the level Trivia * Unfortunately, this version was reverted to its previous version for unknown reasons |type = Moves |candies= }} Fourth Version :This version was available after 1 May 2016 and before 25 June 2016 * There was a swirl instead of a colorbomb in triple marmalade * Sugar chest had regular candy instead of a colorbomb * Less icings had 5 layers * used to spawn in Columns 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 and 8 * used to spawn in Columns 1, 5 and 8 * There were no ColorbombColoring cannons in Columns 1, 5 and 8 * There were no Mystery cannons in Columns 2, 4 and 7 * The old difficulty was Impossibly Hard and almost impossible Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 102 V4 X1.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Moves |candies=6 to }} Fifth Version :This version was available before 26 June 2016 * There was an extra key instead of an extra colorbomb * Colorbombs were in 3-layerd marmalade instead of 2-layered marmalade * More icings had 6 layers * Less icings had 5 layers * There were no 4 layered icings * Chest had 5 layers instead of 4 * There was no locked UFO * There were eight candy colors instead of 7 * Not all color control canons used to have number 6 * Star score were much higher than the current version * The old difficulty was Nearly Impossible Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 102 V5 X1.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Moves |candies=6 to }} Sixth Version :This version was available before 27 June 2016 * There were 6-layered icing present instead of 5 and 4 * There was an extra key instead of a double-locked Coconut Wheel * Chest had 4 layers instead of 3 * There were more icings * All marmalades had additional layers * Icings were more layered * There was white chocolate instead of Jelly fishes in locks * There were no mystery candies near the frog * The old difficulty was Extremely Hard Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 102 V6 X1.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Moves |candies=6 to }} Seventh Version :This version was available before 27 June 2016 at 06:15μμ * There were 7 candy colors instead of 6 * There were color control cannons * There was an extra key instead of an extra double-locked Coconut Wheel * Chest had 3 layers instead of 2 * There were more icings * Some icings had 5 layers * There were fewer locked fishes * There were fewer Mystery Candies * 1 star Score was 670,000 instead of 500,000 * There were no Vertizontal Cannons in Columns 3, 6 and 9 * The old difficulty was Hard Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 102 V7 X1.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Jelly Color |candies= }} Experimental Jelly Color Version :This design is only available to QQ Insider * This jelly color level will come to Level 1162 * When it comes out, it will be buffed to 62 moves, and red jellies under the 3-layered icings. Stars Trivia * This level design resembles the Timed level's icon. Category:Super Saga Content